Collection of Thoughts Epilogue
by Candleofdarkness
Summary: This is an epilogue long after the journey. A collection of thoughts containing the main four members as well as minor characters within the story as well.


[A/N: Here is something I had fun with. This is basically an epilogue of The original tale with each character's own thoughts. Planning to add more chapters for most of the significant and minor characters in Journey to the West.]

* * *

That journey we had. If it wasn't for that journey, I suppose I would not be alive to speak of it. Perhaps...maybe I would still be existing under the power of the Five Elements Mountain. In my life I've done far more than most monkeys. I remember my birth, being denounced as the Stone Monkey, my rampage in the Heavens, the imprisonment of me, and...the meeting of a man I respect to the fullest every single day of my life. Who changed my life more than I could ever allow. My master, as kind as he was merciful.

Sure we had some conflicts in the trip...hell, I could still remember the time when he scowled at me for ripping off a tiger's skin for my clothes! Or the killing of bandits, I was sure angry at that time. I would rage, and rage, and maybe...just maybe. I wanted to kill my Shifu. It was foolish of me. I guess that's my nature. To slay things...and end up suffering from that damn spell my Master would began to chant all the time. There were times when he would be wrong, such as when the White Skeleton demon disguised herself as a maiden, an old lady, and her husband. Hmph! Oh Shifu, how could I ever even bother to react in front of your eyes at that time! I should've known...Life was different, perhaps it was my naive instincts at the time. To think back, if only we could take the trip again, with each hardship even harder than the first journey. Maybe then, I could change my ways in front of Shifu. Those were the times! Wouldn't you say so to? Together in the face of death., with thousands of demons along the way. Us four endured each obstacles no matter the risks in order to receive the Sutras. Ah...the great times...

Then, there was someone who was dearly close to me. His name was Bajie, or at least, that's what I remember calling him. At first, when Shifu and I arrived at a house in the night looking for a place to stay. They would be frightened of me! Especially my monkey face...I couldn't blame them. Though I had other doubts back then, they told me about the demon terrorizing the village. So, my helpful Shifu asked me to subdue it. After hearing this story, I disguised myself as a maiden. Fooling the perverted pig, when I revealed my identity, he would end up screaming with his face in fear. Come to think of it, I could still remember that look on his face that made me laugh for days after the incident! It took a while, but the stupid pig finally realized I was a discipline of Shifu. Thankfully, he told me earlier before I decided to end the fun, and kill him with my cudgel. Afterwards, Shifu decided to take him in as a second discipline. I didn't think he would've done a good job in, but there must've been something that Guanyin had in store for him. Turns out, he protected Shifu whenever I went to go get help, or whenever Shifu banished me from his sights. Even though at first, my thoughts of him was that he was a good for nothing fat pig, who's got the biggest appetite in the house. Now, that thought has changed...a little...I guess in all honesty, he's got a gentle heart behind that lazy appetite of his. A friend who would protect Shifu and someone who's got my back.

Finally, the last discipline of Shifu. Sha Shidi. He was...quite a special one. He didn't talk much, he rarely said anything important, but I knew the quiet one is usually the most obedient one. He was the only friend I could depend on to keep alert, and watch out for Shifu when I was gone. The pig though, I had my doubts that he was going to return to his old place after Shifu is gone. Sha Shidi would be the one to keep the group in check, and morale boost the group in almost impossible situations where death was a second away.

Just now, I realized how much of a silly group we were. A merciless man who tend to trust the first thing he sees, a pig who's lazy, but cautious of his own survival, a "dumb fish" who tend to support the group, and me, a monkey who reacts on instinct alone without a second thought. What bugs me was how see ever got to 西天. Perhaps it's cause of how we were able to stay together or reunite even after some separations. Perhaps it's because of how each member balances out another member's weakness. The journey was long, it felt forever, and at the end we came through it all. Feet by feet, miles and miles, I realized on the way that what I learned was that life is not all about fighting. There are moments to appreciate, moments to feel as if all this time wasn't wasted. And that good can be spread in the end of our long journey. I've noticed the true value of what this journey Buddha sent us on was trying to say. And that single sentence lies in everybody's heart to this day...

_"Nothing in this world is difficult, but thinking makes it seem so. Where there is true will, there is always a way." _

* * *

[A/N: Think about that for a minute.

Okay, to be honest I don't usually write this kind of story at all. I just sometimes like to write psychological pieces. I don't know, ask Tamers4Life for further assistance. Go message him, and he will gladly explain. No I'm serious. Message him right now.]


End file.
